1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ornamental and functional clothing devices used to adorn a wearer as the wearer desires, and particularly to hairbands, hatbands, and waistbands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hairband is usually a fixed assembly of components. Such components are not normally interchangeable. If a wearer desires to have an ornamental appearance which intermingles an array of differing fabrics or textiles, the wearer is predisposed to buy a separate assembly for such a look. With respect to function, if one of the components in the fixed assembly ever needs repairing, the wearer is not in the position to merely interchange one of the components. Instead, the wearer is forced to buy a separate assembly, once again. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,171, issued Oct. 20, 1992, to Joyce E. Goodman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,704, issued Aug. 10, 1993, to Ruth E. Booher; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723, issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Debie Schach.
Hairbands which do attempt to allow the wearer to combine different materials for differing decorative appearances usually employ beads squeezed onto a wire loop whereby the beads are secured to the wire by means of a crimp bead. Such hairbands do not allow the wearer to interchange components without the use of a tool to loosen the crimp bead. An example of such prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,598, issued Feb. 14, 1995, to Billy F. Whitten.
Another type of hairband, generally considered to be a scarf, is made up of an elastic band and an elongated fabric tube. Even though the band and tube are an interchangeable array of components, the tube is not supported by any internal structure, such as a pliable metal wire. As such, the tube can not be securably adjusted to a desired look which will remain until the wearer chooses otherwise. An example of this prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,696, issued Sep. 8, 1992, to Judith A. Kahl.
Other patents which may be considered pertinent to the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,232, issued Jun. 11, 1957, to G. J. Klein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,148, issued Jun. 21, 1949, to R. J. Horton; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,246, issued Aug. 4, 1925.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a detachable flower wire tie solving the aforementioned problems is desired.